Hesston
In 1947, Lyle Yost founded Hesston Manufacturing Co. Hesston, Kansas, USA. The company specialized in farm equipment, including self-propelled windrowers and the StakHand hay harvester. In 1977, Fiat purchased an interest in Hesston, and began importing Fiat tractors under the Hesston brand. Hay tools, self-propelled windrowers and skid-steer loaders were manufactured in Hesston, KS and sold in Europe and other parts of the world. In 1991, the hay tools and skid-steer loader portion of the business was purchased by AGCO, and the tractors were discontinued. AGCO entered into a 50/50 joint venture with Case IH to produce hay tools, and renamed the Hesston facility Hay & Forage Industries. They produced Hesston and Case IH branded equipment at that time. In 2000, as part of the merger of Case IH with New Holland to form CNH Global, AGCO bought out Case IH in the joint venture. AGCO has since moved the manufacturing of all AGCO combines and hay tools in North America to Hesston, so Gleaner, Challenger, Massey Ferguson and formerly New Idea combines and hay tools are all manufactured along-side Hesston-branded equipment. Around 2010, AGCO has moved Hesston to be a sub-brand, with swathers and hay tools branded as Hesston by AGCO and malfunction Hesston, and in South America, Valtra Hesston and Agco-Allis Hesston. Product range Tractors/Crawlers/Skid-Steer loaders Hay and Harvesting Equipment *Hesston 7145 Pull-type forage harvester *Hesston 7155 Pull-type forage harvester *Hesston 7155S Pull-type forage harvester *Hesston 7165 Pull-type forage harvester *Hesston 7170 Pull-type forage harvester *Hesston 7500 Pull-type forage harvester *Hesston 7505 forage blower *Hesston FB10 Forage Box wagon Mower Conditioners *Hesston 1010 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1014 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1014+2 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1030 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1040 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1050 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1060 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1071 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1085 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1095 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1110 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1120 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1130 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1150 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1160 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1170 Sickle-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1200 pull-type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1320 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner (Hp Requirement?) *Hesston 1340 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1345 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1360 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston 1365 Disc-Type Mower Conditioner *Hesston Disc Bar Mower Tedders & Rakes *Hesston 3700 Tedder/Rake *Hesston 3760 Tedder *Hesston 3800 Rake *Hesston 3900 Rake Balers/Baler Processers *Hesston 514 round baler *Hesston 530 round baler *Hesston 540 round baler *Hesston 550 round baler *Hesston 555 round baler *Hesston 560 round baler *Hesston 565 round baler *Hesston 565 A round baler *Hesston 700 series round baler *Hesston 800 series round baler *Hesston 4550 rectangular baler *Hesston 4570 rectangular baler *Hesston 4590 rectangular baler *Hesston 4600 rectangular baler *Hesston 4650 rectangular baler *Hesston 4655 rectangular baler *Hesston 4690S rectangular baler *Hesston 4750 rectangular baler *Hesston 4760 rectangular baler *Hesston 4790 rectangular baler *Hesston 4900 rectangular baler *Hesston 4910 rectangular baler *Hesston 5510 round baler *Hesston 4710 bale accumulator *Hesston 4920 bale accumulator *Hesston BP-25 bale processor *Agco-Allis Hesston 956 round baler *Valtra Hesston 2846 A round baler Manure Spreaders *Hesston S90 manure spreader *Hesston S150 manure spreader *Hesston S180 manure spreader *Hesston S220 manure spreader *Hesston S260 manure spreader *Hesston S320 manure spreader *Hesston S390 manure spreader *Hesston S431 manure spreader See also References / sources External links Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Hesston Category:AGCO Category:Companies of the United States Category:Companies founded in 1947 Category:Case IH Category:Swathers Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Tractor brands Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Category:Forage Harvesters Category:Fiat Group subsidiaries Category:Fiat Tractor